


All You Haven't Done

by Enk



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Bloodplay, Crucifixion, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/pseuds/Enk





	All You Haven't Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silent_So_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/gifts).



 

[Follow this link if the image doesn't work](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0BxMHETjSVUOuTVFGd2FvaUh6ZHc/edit?pli=1)

 

 


End file.
